I am I
by trekker4life
Summary: InuKag, oneshot, canon setting. A fight with Inuyasha causes Kagome to finally tell the others what she thinks of herself. What will be the outcome? Probably cliche, but please R&R!


_**Hi All! **_

_**I found this poem, and I thought it truly fit for Kagome. Or at least, what she thinks. Some things in here are a bit OOC, but hopefully you'll get the idea. And I will be updating as soon as I can…. The chapters I'm working on are taking a heck of a lot longer than I thought they would. Dai!**_

_**Trekker**_

_**P.S. I don't own Inuyasha, nor do I own the poem "I am I" by Larry S. Chengges**_

_**-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-**_

**I am I**

_I am I_

Kagome was walking beside Inuyasha on yet another hunt for the ever elusive Shikon shards. She was thinking about the last fight she and Inuyasha had. Yes, they – herself and the _very_ stubborn hanyou had _yet another _fight. But this one was an intense one – not even Miroku had any snappy comebacks to make afterwards.

_Do not change me_

_condemn me_

_nor put me down_

The fight had started when the group returned home to Kaede's village after going after and retrieving a Shikon shard that had been rumored to be in a village nearby. The short battle had been a tough one that included many close calls, but fortunately, nothing more than minor scratches had been received by the shard hunters.

_Accept me for what I am_

But to listen to Inuyasha during the fight with Kagome, you'd have thought that the battle had been a disaster. And somehow, nearly everything that came out of his mouth was blaming Kagome for the 'problems' of the battle, yet in fact, she had saved his life with a sacred arrow. Granted that arrow had been aimed for the jewel shard in the oni's neck and hit his hand instead, but still the fact remained that _she_ saved _him_.

_No…you need not _

_agree with me_

Kagome had finally had enough it seemed, for she practically screamed "OSUWARI!" Inuyasha's enchanted sutra beads pulled down on his neck with incredible force and he performed his trademark face-plant. Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kaede, and Kilala all winced as they were given a front row seat to the action; they wished that they could sneak outside of the hut and escape their doom, but they were afraid that the two warriors would turn their wrath upon the watchers. They stayed put.

_But accept me _

_for I am total in being_

"Inuyasha," spoke Kagome, her voice low and even, her face expressionless; the lookers-on gulped. A calm Kagome during a fight could only mean trouble, especially for Inuyasha. She continued speaking when the subduing spell wore off and Inuyasha stood up to face her. "I know I mess up and I know it irritates you to no end. But I am better than I used to be and I am continuing to grow. I just wish you could see that…."

_I have my faults_

_I have my guilts_

Inuyasha and the others were just sitting (or standing, as in the case of Inuyasha) and listening to her in shock. Kagome paused for breath then continued. "I'm not perfect; I'm not Kikyou. _I'll never be. _I've accepted that and you should too." I can only ever be me; no one else."

_But that is who I am_

_Perfect I will never be_

Kagome continued. "I can only ever be me; no one else – not Kikyou, not a straight-A student, not _just_ a shard detector. I accept you, just as you are! I have become your traveling companion, battle partner, and most of all, your friend. I had hoped you would see me for _who I am_, and then…."

_Allow me to be uninhibited_

_Do not pressure me into feeling _

_what I do not feel_

She trailed off, unsure that she should say what was truly running through her mind. Inuyasha spoke for the first time since Kagome exploded, his voice just as low as hers. "And then what, Kagome?" She looked up to lock eyes with him; her eyes were so…saddened, depressed, resigned. Inuyasha almost looked away.

_Accept me _

_when I am flying high_

Kagome finished what she was saying. "And then, maybe, just _maybe_, you could let me be more than all of that, more than a friend. But I guess that will never happen. Especially since all you see me as is a clumsy, stupid ningen onna. I will stay to fulfill my duty – gathering the Shikon shards and helping to defeat Naraku – but after that, I will return to the modern era, since finishing our task seems to be all I'm good for."

_As I have accepted you when_

_you were flying high_

Kagome bowed her head, then turned and left the hut, leaving everyone inside in shock. No one said anything as Inuyasha blinked several times, then left in Kagome's footsteps. He didn't have to look for her for long – his feet took him straight to her, sitting under the Goshinboku.

_Do not put me down…_

_nor make me _

_feel unhappy about me_

He walked up to her and sat down beside her. "Heh, everything seems to bring us back here, doesn't it?" he said, looking at her. She didn't respond. "Kagome," he started again. "Listen, I didn't mean that stuff I said –" Kagome's head snapped up. "This is what you do _every_ time, Inuyasha! We have a fight, then you come back apologizing like this and I change my mind about leaving! I really meant it this time, Inuyasha! Once we're done with our quest and defeat Naraku, I will go back to the modern era, for good!"

_I am I_

_and I like being what I am_

Inuyasha spoke back up. "Kagome, please, just listen. I mean it, I don't think of you the way that I said I did. I don't think you're 'just a stupid human girl,' though I ain't gonna argue with the clumsy part." She shot him a look that clearly said "That isn't helping!" "I think you're strong, and brave, and incredibly beau-…." She looked at him. "Incredibly what, Inuyasha?" He gulped and finished his thought. "I-Incredibly beautiful," he said, the whisper so soft Kagome almost didn't catch it.

_Me_

Kagome blushed, then her brain kicked into gear. "N-nani?" Having got that off his chest, he decided that he might as well go all the way. "I mean, I wanted to be more than friends, too, but I was afraid you didn't. I," he gulped again. "I love you Kagome, and I _never_ wanted you to be like Kikyou, and I never will. I realize that I only owe her vengeance for her death, nothing more. What I once had, or might have had, with her, it isn't worth what I would have to give up."

Kagome was still in shock – she barely heard what he said after the words 'I love you.' "Y-you mean it?" she said. "You love me?" Inuyasha smiled slightly; he knew she was going to say something like that – she was just as stubborn as he was. "Yes," he said. "I love you. Only you." That seemed to convince her, because the next thing he knew, she was tackling him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Good," she said. "Because I love you, too." Laughing out loud, Inuyasha stood up – still holding Kagome in his arms – and spun around. Kagome soon joined him in his laughter.

Inuyasha's laughter suddenly stopped. Kagome looked at him quizzically. "Uh, Kagome, are you still going to go back to the modern era when this is all over?" She smiled and shook her head. "No," she said. "Not now that I have a reason to stay here, to stay home."

_**-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-**_

_**Okay, so what do you think? Hopefully I didn't make them too OOC, but I saw the poem and couldn't help but think of Kagome and what she really thinks of herself and what she thinks others think of her, namely Inuyasha. **_

_**I know I should update,( and I will ASAP, I promise), but I think I needed a short break from the chaptered stories. Lemme know what you think! **_

_**Trekker**_


End file.
